


The White Fox.

by GoldenHero



Category: haikyuu
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hybrid AU, I DID THIS FOR MY READERS, M/M, Masochist!Sugawara, Multi, Other, haikyuu au, it took me over 20 mins to write in both the Characters and the Relationships, smut later on in the chapters, suga has superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu AU! Hybrid.<br/>---<br/>Sugawara Koushi has just gotten accepted to the school that he had wanted to go since middle school, Hybrid Mix High, a place for people like him, shifters, to get jobs and control their shifting powers, Sugawara just so happens to be a Snow Fox, the only one left in the world, and when the crows/cats/owls/ferrets on the Volleyball team see him, they know that they've got to have him, romantically.<br/>---<br/>So, Suga x everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sugawara couldn't believe that this was happening. 

He clutched the letter in his hand before racing into the house to his mother. 

"I got accepted!" He yelled, excitement taking over his form as his mother,Kelia, jumped, her squirrel ears flicking out from under her hair and her large tail puffing up, she squeaked and jumped, bristling for a moment until she realized that it was her son and not some monster. 

"That's great, honey!" She cheered, a smiling identical to his stretching onto her face as she tussled his hair, taking the letter from Suga when he handed it to her, her bright blue eyes scanning over the paper calculatingly before she nodded with a grunt. 

"It looks official. Well then!" She clapped her hands and set the paper onto her desk before turning to Suga was practically shaking in excitement, her excitement mirroring his. 

"You leave tomorrow, start to get ready! I'll be making your favorite, Samosa!" She chirped making his smile grow wider until it looked like his face might break from his happiness, he gave a quick nod, to happy to speak before racing up to his room, mentally planning on what he should pack for the Sleep-Away school. 

He was estactic that he had gotten into this school, every hybrid who got a letter at got a chill of excitement, schools like this were the only places where they could be in their Hybrid forms all day without getting odd looks or being chased after, but in Sugawara's case, he wasn't so lucky. 

He was a Snowy Fox, one of last ones alive on the Earth, they often had supernatural powers, or "Super Powers", and for that, they were hunted down and killed, Suga's mother had kept him under the radar, coloring his fur with non-permeant dyes to make it orange, but it faded away quickly so she switched to homeschooling, seeing as it was one of the only ways for him to get a steady education and stay alive, an upside was that she was a 8th grade teacher, the downside, Suga had no friends. 

He had gotten over not having friends, all of his troubles he talked out to his mother, since his father had left when he was young when he saw that Suga was a Snow Fox, not wanting to face the pain of seeing his first born child be killed before his eyes, what commonly happened when someone found a Snow Fox, the death penalty in front of loved ones, a warning to anyone who was unlucky enough to be born with the white fur. 

He could let go and feel safe now that he was going to High School, he could make friends, and possibly, if anyone liked him or caught his eye, get into a relationship. 

He just had to take the first step into a new life, full of possibilities and people, he was prepared, or so he thought. 

 

TIME SKIP==>

 

After two hours of driving to the school, Suga had fallen asleep on the way, his silver locks shading his eyes as his mother drove through the woods, following the map that came with the letter, following the route until the large castle-like school came into view. 

It really was something to look at, over 100 meters tall with spiraling towers and a large courtyard with a huge fountian with small dots what Kelia supposed were people, dotted the yard, to many to count, but not few enough to call scarce. 

The building was made of grey stone, the roof was a dark forestry green, blending in with the tall trees, making it seem that no roof had ever been there originally, just seeing it brought back memories to Kelia, her friends and teachers and where she had met her ex-husband. 

She shook of those thoughts and glanced over to Suga, gently shaking him as she rolled into the spacious parking lot. 

"Honey, we're here!" She said softly, watching as he blearily opened his eyes, his large fox ears had appeared when he had fallen asleep along with his matching fluffy tail that twitched in excitement. 

"Oh gosh! Look how big it is! How many people do you think are inside?!" Suga bounced in his seat, fumbling with the seatbelt and making Kelia roll her eyes playfully. 

"Slow down, sweetie, you'll get there in time." She said, laughing as Suga puffed his cheeks out in a pout. 

She laughed and helped him unpack before giving him a small kiss. 

"I love you! Remember to call and don't leave out any details!" She said, watching him go, wiping away tears of joy as he dashed off, his ears high and his tail swishing happily, and deep within, she knew that he would be safe here. 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Suga walks through the huge wooden doors, he finds eyes stuck on his form, Hybrids of all forms have paused what they had been doing to stare at the fox. He quickly flattened his ears, looked down, and walked quickly to a sign that said front office, trying his hardest not to shiver at the feeling of eyes on his back, just staring.

It made him want to run back to the car, he felt all of the confidence that was in his body wash away as he knocked gently on the door to the principals office, the place where the letter had instructed him to go to. 

"One moment!" Came a cheery female voice from inside, slightly muffled from the door which soon swung open, revealing a tall woman with ram horns curling around her ears, she blinked a few times, looking first at Suga and then at his ears. 

"A white fox!" She gasped, grabbing his hand and wrenching him inside making Suga yelp as he nearly tripped over the plush chair in front of a desk, quickly occupied by the Principal.

"H-hello..?" Suga said, feeling a bit awkward, not really knowing what to do as she sat expectingly at her desk before gasping. 

"Oh! I remember your mother calling! You're Sugawara Koushi, right?" She said, rifling through a large stack of papers on her desk, taking a bit out of one and chewing on it thoughtfully as she continued her search. 

"y-yes!" He squeaked, sitting down in the chair, putting his roller suitcase beside the chair sitting straight up, still a little uncomfortable with the situation. 

"Here it is! Sugawara Koushi, a White Fox!" She squealed, almost slamming the paper onto the desk, making Suga squeak and jump, his ears flattening against his head again and his tail swishing in a slight feeling of panic. 

"Well," she said, her face suddenly going serious, looking Suga right in the eye with her own green ones, calculating him. "My name is Miss Levine, I'll have a student escort you to your room where you'll meet your roommates, you don't mind having four other roommates, do you?" She asked, not giving him a chance to speak before she prattled on. 

"Great! Oikawa will be down in a moment, here's your schedule, your key, and school books!" She handed him a paper and three books, Science, Health, and LA (Language Arts), before pressing a red button on her desk and speaking into a small microphone. 

"Oikawa Tooru to the office, Oikawa Tooru." She looked back to Suga who blinked a few times, his jaw agape a bit before he snapped it closed once more, gulping and nodding. 

"T-thank you, Miss Levine." He said as politely as he could without stuttering much, he hadn't had an interaction with someone so wild before!

"Oh, and remember!" Miss Levine chirped, "if you have any troubles, please don't hesitate to come to me!" She smiled before standing up quickly as someone knocked on the door, Oikawa. 

"Ah! Oikawa! Thank you so much for coming! You'll be showing Suga-chan your room!" She said happily. 

Suga stood shakily, balancing books in his arms, but when he saw Oikawa he nearly dropped said books. 

This person was a fucking _god._  

He had a square jaw, soft brown eyes, and tousled hair along with two ferret ears and perfect lean muscles that were shown perfectly under his grey shirt with a band that Suga didn't recognize, and as soon as Oikawa spotted Suga, his jaw dropped and eyes bulged. 

"He's a White Fox?!" He gasped, practically jumping forward to look at Suga, making the Fox flinch back in fear, he was at least 4 or five inches shorter than Oikawa, who was looking at him with an odd hunger in his eyes. 

"Oh god, They're gonna love a pretty thing like you!" He says, grabbing Suga's bag and books, not listening to his protests. 

"H-hey! I can carry some of those things!" He says, having to jog in order to catch up to Oikawa who is nearly running down the hall, his fluffy brown tail twitching and swishing as he walks. 

"No way! I can't believe that a White Fox is gonna be my roommate! And a pretty one at that." He said, sending a wink to Suga who blushed a little, huffing a bit as Oikawa stopped in front of an elevator pressing a button with his elbow. 

"At least let me take my bag!" Suga says, a bit of desperation finding it's way into his voice as he tugs on the bag, only to hear Oikawa's laugh, and _holy fuck_ _it's perfect._

"You're to cute for your own good," Oikawa finally says, shifting to hand to Suga his bag, still stubbornly holding onto his books. 

"I'm not cute!" Suga says, mumbling the last part of his sentence. 

"I'm manly as hell..." 


	3. Lev Is A Total Horn-Dog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev and Suga have a heated make out session because why the fuck not.

_**Hello!** _

_**Today in writing this I was quite ill with a Flu, so I apologize if any of my words don't make sense together-like that- I will go back and fix them when I am healthy once more.** _

_**Most likely tomorrow.** _

_**And I am very very sorry for the slow update, inspiration is hard when you have such a vivid imagination racing around in your head.** _

_**Thank you!** _

_**~GoldenHero.** _

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After Suga had gotten situated with Oikawa in his room, his other roommates were still in classes, the Ferret left him to unpack and get comfortable.

He placed his clothes into the spare drawer before turning only to come face to face with someone.

"Boo!" Suga yelped and nearly fell onto the bed as the tall boy who had scared him straightened up, laughing while his striped Tabby ket ears twitched along with his laugher and his tail swished, almost like how a dog would when happy. 

"W-what was that for?!" Suga yelped, wincing as he stood, he had landed on his tail incorrectly and bent it slightly to far for even Suga's flexible tail. 

"Oikawa called me up and said we had another roommate! I just didn't know that he would be this cute and cuddly!" The boy squealed, and as he talked quickly and rather loudly, Suga got to have a good look at him. 

He had slick white hair, almost the same color as Suga's ears, with a sharp face, large cat-like eyes, and a toothy grin that sent shivers down Suga's spine, this boy was handsome. 

"Um, excuse me?" Suga said softly, accidentally interrupting the boy who pouted for a moment, but let Suga speak. 

"I'm afraid I didn't get your name," he held out his hand in a shaking position and smiled brightly at him, "I'm Sugawara Koushi. What's your name?" There was a small silence engulfed the room, and just as Suga thought that he had offended him, he broke out into a large smile, grabbing Suga's hand with his much larger one. 

"Lev Haiba! At your service!" He chirped, his smiling widening to an almost unbelievable length, and Suga felt his own mouth twitch a bit wider. 

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Lev!" Suga said brightly before turning back to his bag for a moment, shuffling through it for his books, but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he couldn't find his favorite, Death Note. 

"Where did it go?" He murmured, jumping a little when he felt Lev press his body onto his back, wrapping his long arms around his middle, lips just ghosting Suga's neck making a small shiver of pleasure corse through his body. 

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, his voice coming out in a gasp as Lev's lips pressed onto his neck, his arms tightening as he kissed the pale surface of skin, purring and making Suga moan quietly.

"S-stop!" He whimpered weakly, his face blooming with a beautiful red blush as he arched his back, Lev's teeth pressing on the surface of the skin, just about breaking the skin, lapping up the blood that leaked out. 

"Why? Someone so cute should be coddled by someone as amazing as me, no?" Lev whispered, nuzzling into Suga's neck. 

"And besides." He said, his voice suddenly becoming soft and seductive, "something tells me that I have to protect you with my life. You're to precious to be stolen from me." Suga gave a small whine as Lev ground his hips against Suga, biting his lip and trying his hardest not to cry out. 

"Turn around." Lev ordered, his arms loosening from their tight grip around Suga, letting him turn to face Lev, melting into the kiss that Lev pressed onto his lips, his hands grabbing bunches of Lev's shirt in hopes that Lev wouldn't let go. 

Suga didn't really know what was happening, but one thing was for sure, he felt loved. 

And he relished in it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**((Guess who's backkkk?))**

 

 

How long had it been since Suga and Lev had started the make out session? He didn't know, but the feeling of Lev still gently pressing kisses onto his neck made him mewl in delight, already feeling a hardness settle in his stomach. 

They were cuddled up together, Lev's breathing calming him as he curled more into the chest, closing his eyes for a moment until he heard the sound of the dorm door squeaking opening. 

Suga wanted to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy, so when he heard loud gasps he thought it best to stay in this state. "Damn! Lev got to him before us!" One of them-Oikawa?- shouted, but was silenced after he was smacked over the head roughly. 

"Not too loud! You'll wake him up!" A voice hissed, and a few pairs of feet began to near the bed, all of them whispering to each other to quietly for Suga to hear. Beside him, Lev stirred with a groan. 

"When did you all get here?!" He shouted, "I wanted to have him all to myself!" A whine pierced the air, a high sound that caused Suga to flinch, his eyes snapping open, squinting at the sudden bright light. 

"Crap! You woke him up, you damn Beaver!" Oikawa cried, snapping his hand down in a light snap on another teen, a tall boy with short scruffy brown hair and sharp eyes, who glared at Oikawa, head butting him almost instantly. 

"Shut up, Trash Oikawa!" He snapped, watching as Oikawa rolled around on the floor in pain. Suga sat up a bit more, curling his tail around him and flattening his ears against his head in a sort of defence. 

"U-um, if I could ask, who are you all?" Oikawa snapped his head to Suga, a large smile slipping onto his face. "You're awakeeee!" He yelled, jumping up and hugging him.

"Oi! Don't smother him!" A tall teen with crazy hair and two cat ears that were just barely visible in his dark hair, snapped, grabbing Oikawa and tossing him to the Beaver who again started to yell insults. 

"Hello, Foxy." He said, leaning forward so that his and Suga's noses touched. "I'm sure we're going to have a great year." He leaned back, much to Suga's relief, and looked to Lev. 

"I see you've had some fun with our Lion." He said, reaching out and touching the mark on Suga's neck. "You're lucky, Lev. If it had been mating season, I would have crushed you." Lev swallowed hard, laughing awkwardly. 

"W-well, he's just so cute! I couldn't help myself, and you're no better, Kuroo!" He defended, watching as Kuroo hummed, grabbing Suga by his back of his neck and gently pressing his lips to Suga's cheek, watching as he flushed and gave a small squeal. 

"So cute.. We're going to have lots of fun~!" 


	5. AN

 

JK

I'm back, and for good this time!

The next chapter will be up soon, so just wait right there~!~!!!!!


End file.
